the_new_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200214-history
Whirlpool
Whirlpool is a dark green male SeaWing with pale green, froglike eyes. His voice has been described as 'oozing'. He has a remarkably large hoop earring piercing in one of his ears, and dappled light green scales in wavy patterns along his back. He serves as the scribe of Queen Coral, and has dark ink stains on his claws as a result, just like Queen Coral's. Biography The Lost Heir Whirlpool was a member of Queen Coral's council, taught Anemone Aquatic, "trained" her in her animus powers, and was a scribe. During the time that Tsunami came to visit the royal family, he attempted to teach her Aquatic. His method was to recite all of Queen Coral's work over a span of five years. Tsunami found this ineffective, and swam away angrily. Whirlpool wanted to marry Anemone to become king, and threatened to tell Queen Coral and Blister how strong Anemone's animus power really is, claiming that they'd be so grateful, they'd grant him the throne. He then suggested marrying Auklet instead, after saying Anemone probably wouldn't survive the war. Queen Coral was quite fond of him, and often gloated about him to everyone, so much as to raise the possibility of Tsunami marrying him, although Tsunami showed no interest in Whirlpool, and in fact, despised him. For this reason, he tried to murder Tsunami, since he knew by killing her, Anemone would probably become queen, and he had more of a chance of marrying her than Tsunami, therefor, insuring himself a place as king. He attempted to commit the crime with a kelp sac, and a suit of armor, but she fought him off and he fled before he could be discovered. After the dragonets were imprisoned, Anemone came to visit, and enchanted a spear to retrieve the dragon that attacked Tsunami. It herded Whirlpool into the prison, and Whirlpool exclaimed how impressed he was, and threatened to tell Blister. Then, Anemone struck him with the spear, causing Whirlpool to fall into the moat that surrounded the dragonets' prison. The moat was full of massive electric eels that gave off a shock enough to kill a dragon, charging the water with a deadly force. When Whirlpool fell in, their was a blinding flash. He may have been killed by the eels, but this has not been confirmed. Though it is likely he is dead, because The Lost Heir said that Anemone saw the eels ripping apart something that looked like a dragon body. Winter Turning Anemone thought of Whirlpool and how she could overthrow her mother. Personality Anemone described Whirlpool as 'boring', and never let her do anything in her animus lessons except for moving inanimate objects around, such as making a chair or a necklace float across the room. At first, he seemed to be completely loyal to Queen Coral, but later, he attacked Tsunami in order to marry Anemone to become king. He is notorious for his greed. This proves he is deceiving, and also thought by Tsunami and Anemone to be very annoying. However, Queen Coral described him as "the most wonderful dragon." Relationships Queen Coral Whirlpool always acts very gentlemanly around the queen, as he wishes to become king. Queen Coral describes him as "brilliant" and "wonderful" and wanted him to marry Anemone, and later Tsunami. Tsunami Whirlpool disliked Tsunami to the point of trying to murder her to avoid marriage. The feeling was mutual, in fact, Tsunami said, "don't worry, I'd rather be torn apart by tiger sharks than marry you!" Anemone and Auklet Whirlpool wanted to marry one of the younger sisters to become king, due to his intense dislike of Tsunami. He believed that he should ask Queen Coral if he could marry Auklet, since he assumed that Anemone would not survive the war. He 'trained' Anemone with her animus powers, mostly having her move things around with them. Trivia -- Whirlpool's voice has been described as oily, oozy, and slow. Tsunami describes his voice like squids creeping into her ears. -- Whirlpool mixed whale blood and squid ink to make an eternal, never fading ink. Though this does mean that he and Queen Coral are left with permanent ink stains on their talons. -- Tui has repeatedly hinted that Whirlpool is alive, and has been ambiguous on the whole matter. Gallery Anemone and Whirlpool.PNG SeaWing4.PNG Whirlpool.PNG Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Male